


Even Annoying Things are Dirty.

by onesquishedcat



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been done with popsicals, it's been done with lollipops..But what about a little chewing gum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Annoying Things are Dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up humour, because I love seductive!Pon teasing Shou.

The succulent, sinful scent of fruity, tropical watermelon permeated the air. Like a veil it settled around them, enveloping them in it’s sweet embrace, making him sweat as he stared at pale, pink lips-

 

_Pop!_

 

Shou whimpered.

 

_Smack!_

 

"Hiroto."

 

Said guitarist looked up from his phone, raising a finely penciled eyebrow. " _Yes?_ "

 

Nao tried not to smirk. "You’re distracting Shou-kun."

 

Hiroto’s lips twitched as he turned to look at Shou, blue lidded eyes narrowing seductively as he looked from Shou’s face to his pants and back again. The vocalist couldn’t help but squirm under that knowing gaze.

 

" 'M Sorry. Did you want some?" He licked his lips, smirking.


End file.
